A Youko's Honor
by The Krazy Amazing Author
Summary: When Naruto's prisoner pop's his jail cell, it leaves it's container with a small gift; of it's demonic chakra.Without the Kyuubi to rein in his own overflowing power, Naruto might become the demon everyone seems to mistake him for. The small boy is losing hope, but when a mysterious figure emerges from the unknown, Naruto finds that his isn't the only one all alone.
1. Chapter 1

Flames danced ruthlessly in the palm of his hand, flickering through colorful shades as the wind buffered the flare. Earlier in combat, it had taken minimal effort to keep the fire ignited - for it was his own element, but now exhaustion had taken priority, and for once the Youko had trouble controlling his fires, Countless moments of silence passed as he crouched on the floating platform, regaining his strength as he glared at his assailant with clenched teeth. Smooth cuts and dark bruises lined his face, consequence of a miscalculation in distance - and power. Rage bubbled inside his chest as the pain stung and bit at his consciousness, threatening to take his mind whether he agreed or not. It seemed that only the spite in his opponent's features kept him in the present, waiting mockingly like a predator - silent but confident, certain of superiority.

It had only been minutes before that he himself had been in that position - smug and overconfident, a peice of knowledge that only fueled his rage. The Youkai's pride withheld the anger, however, as the object of his ire had evidently done so to provoke him, and it would be outright submission to comply. Though five glowing tails surrounded his wounded body, forming a protective cloak of flames, he felt exposed, a foriegn feeling that unnerved him. He was always one to perservere - but the threatening of his life had never assualted him before, causing an erratic chain of fear to grasp his mind.

But he could not give in - not to someone who was, in retrospect, well below him in rank and power. It would be humiliating for him to simply die here, under the fists of a mere human. A certain human who seemed to know nothing but how to humiliate and destroy the pride of a certain Youko.

The Youko currently held five tails; his power had grown exponentially since his last face off with the human, an improvement that had taken months upon months of training to achieve - but somehow, suprisingly and unbelievably, it seemed to not be enough. Not that he would let that knowledge stop him, however, from ripping the look off his face - no, burning him, melting him alive. With a mental picture of his goal motivating him, he flared his youkai, causing streams of flames to emmit from his lashing tails. The strain of the act made him flinch involuntarily, before he snarled viciously, hoping that his rage would give him enough energy to land a killing blow. The flames sped towards his opponent in a shade of burning red, flickering in and out of a silvery blue.

Auno Tsukune - the teenage human - gracefully stepped out of harm's way, sidestepping as the second wave of flames magneted towards him at frightening speeds. The raven-haired Auno was garbed in a black ressistance suit, torn and scarred from battle, with spotches of blood staining the dark color. His face - twisted into something akin to his own sadistic grin - was abnormally different from the pathetic, innocent expression that he had worn before. Long, rather vampiric resembling fangs jutted out from his upper lip, while his eyes were slit and crimson, hunger mingling with vengence. The Youko's narrowed, golen orbs widened as he glimpsed the appearance his assailent had taken; the bloodthirsty eyes lingering on his own ragged form for a few seconds. This whole ordeal was unnerving in the least.

Though his defeat was now inevitable, a grim satisfaction bloomed in his mind. In this alternate, artificial universe that they were contained inside of, the Auno would eventually perish anyway. Even if his honor and reputation would be forever tarnished, at least the creator of such misery would rot in his cell, condemned to imagine his petty vampire's fate. The thought made him laugh - a dark, low chuckle that morphed into something akin to a growl. But he would much, much rather take his life with his own claws.

The toll of his efforts seemed to drag him down, but Kuyou did not let it burden him for long. Before unconsciousness took its hold, the rage-filled Youko leaped from his foothold, flames buffering behind him as he aimed for the human's - no, vampire's, he corrected himself, throat. Frustration raged inside of him as the boy evaded his grasp, taking only the burning residue of his now dying flames in his attire.

He might have taken a few blows, maybe more than a few, as he succumbed to the darkness, but all he seemed to feel around him were the sharp, slicing wounds of air fencing him in as he fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh," He groaned. "What happened?" The blonde Youko slowly blinked his eyes open, wincing as he felt the sharp twinge from the dark bruise underlining the lid of his amber orbs. Suddenly the memories came flooding back to him, leaving Kuyou seething with rage. The humiliating defeat to Auno Tsukune made him pause in his thoughts. If this was, as he assumed, post to his battle with the hu - vampire, he internally corrected himself -  
why was he still alive?  
Kuyou snarled, furious at himself (and at Auno) for letting his priorities and thoughts scramble together. He wasn't in top condition and he certainly wasn't thinking clearly. Kuyou plead for something to calm his nerves and sooth his wounds. As if replying, his mind split into two, arguing relelntlessly as he struggled to retain himself.  
The Youko was brought out of his musings by many shouts in the distance, something that hadn't been picked up by his sensitive ears. The four-tail silenced his mind as he focused on diciphering the words being projected.  
"Hell-spawn!" Kuyou picked up, and he dissmissed his wonders at the statement.  
It was a drunken party of humans, he decieded, filling the hole in his curiousity.  
"Monster!" he heard them continue, making Kuyou stop in his tracks. ...Monster? He put it off as the silly musings of humans, before he detected another shout.  
"You demon fox!"  
Kuyou nearly choked on his own saliva, how did these beings know of Youko? Did one live nearby this...place? Maybe he wasn't as alone as he previously thought... Not that he was in any hurry to see one of his surperiors, just that some of his questions needed answering (and the fact that no Youko would dare allow humans to live after insulting them and he was dying to see some bloodshed)  
He was in a narrow alley, no doubt moldy and disgusting, if the scent was anything to go by. The whole place reeked of human, a blinding stench that Kuyou hated with a passion, always drawing his thoughts to his first encounter with the Auno boy. He cringed, human or not, Auno was a despicable specimen. He was given a second chance to regain his honor, and he had failed misribly. What would everyone think of him now? He sighed dejectedly, the past predicaments slipping his mind. There was no doubt he would be cast out, no Youko clan would accept him again, not after being bested by someone even suspected to be human, four-tailed prodigy or not.  
His mind again wondered to his past battle, had he died? No, despite the rhythm of throbs along his body, he was most surely alive. Unless there was an afterlife that fit his unruly situation.  
Kuyou glanced down at himself for the first time, staring at the rumpled uniform with passive disinterest. It was ragged, with burnt shriveled patches of resilient cloth left in the remains. There were a few tears in the fabric, but it was mostly complete otherwise. He paid it no heed, however. His clothes were not in priority at the moment.  
Kuyou, from wherever he was at the moment, was never going back, if he wanted to keep the remains of his shredded dignity. It must have been some sort of a miracle for him to not have landed in one of Fairytale's headquarters when the ship fell - or anywhere, if the ship crashed at all - and he was going to take full advantage of it.  
His eyes narrowed as the sound of footsteps became apparent - humans, he could tell, the stomping oafs they were. He stood up from his cross legged position and surveyed his surroundings from this new height. Not wanting to be found in a time of weakness, Kuyou composed himself, gathering his golden locks into a ponytail, before releasing it into a flow of hair. He finger the greased, dirt caked strands before shaking his head. No time for vanity.  
Two humans came rushing by in a blur, not stopping once to spare him a glance. Unfortunatley, he scented more, including the increasing screams of 'demon fox'. Rage built up inside of him, welling into the pit of his stomach. Yes, it was not him, nor anyone he knew that couldn't stand up for themself - but it was in some sort of duty in protecting his kin, or, the reason his own sire had sheltered him, gaining respect and honor. Maybe he too would have to teach this lesson to the victim, as it had been taught to him. It WAS suspicious that these humans knew of monsters, but it wasn't totally unheard of. There were occasional towns that did, and they often crucified and tortured them in the name of thier shitty gods. It was nearly unheard of for such a powerful species such as Youko being attacked by humans, but a weak one-tailed just might have been overpowered by sheer numbers. It really wasn't his buisness of what happened to others, but he would have liked to know where he was at the moment, so surely giving him a map of directions would be a meable repayment for saving their life. If the humans managed to spot him while he was retrieving the monster, he would burn the town down with ease(something he would have liked to avoid, seeing how much attention that would attract). After all, he had five tails, not pathetically armed with one.  
Another pair of humans rushed into his view, only, being much slower than the last, caught sight of him. The first man was stout and grubby, reeking of the combined scents of human and alcohal. His partner was similarly pathetic, being a lanky man clutching a chipped sake bottle and garbed with the same stench. He stepped back in disgust, tensing in preperation for detaching their heads before realizing that they were addressing him.  
"Hey pal, you look like you could handle yourself in a fight." The drunkard giggled in excitment, " 'like to help us chase the demon brat?" he asked. It was a wretched and traumatizing experience for the prideful Youko, but he managed to force a nod instead of impaling the man where he stood. Humans obviously couldn't see as well as he could in the dim light, so they must have assumed he wasn't any threat.  
Humans were just so careless that way.  
Kuyou grinned sadistically before lighting his palm on fire, breaking the two drunken men out of their stupor as they whipped around to turn to the now illuminated alley way. He felt the drain as the flame ignited, and he noted that his energy was quite low, and not to waste his efforts burning the two into ash. He left the flame die out, much to the two's amazment, and turned around so he was facing their backs to finish them off with a hit to the spine. The sharp crack of their necks echoed in his ears as he used his supernatural stregnth to throw them across the alley.  
He heard a thud as the two drunk's bodies hit the dumpster, causing it to tip over and spill the human garbage over the street a few yards from where he stood. Kuyou wasn't a phased by the smell as he was a few minutes ago, adjusting to the stench of everything around him.  
Now knowing that the humans were no longer going to try and persuade him, he promtly dashed out of the alley, following the lasts duo's trail. The reek of everything in this dank neighborhood clogged his senses, dulling his vision and ability to detect the distinct scents. Of course, nothing of this was neccisary, what with the loud bellows and shouts. He unconciously slowed his pace when he noticed that it was already dark out, and the dim light was simply caused by the moon, not from the heavy smoke of a city as Kuyou had assumed. It was obvious now that this was not a city - a religious town, perhaps? He sharpened his slowing pace as he caught sight of the rest of the mob.  
When he reached the crowd he was greeted with a sight that horrified him more than expected. The weak one-tailed was instead a young blonde kit, and he was crucified against an old brick wall in an even danker alley then his. When he saw the look of petrified fear in the young kit's face, he saw something that he wasn't quite prepared for. Normally seeing children devoured wasn't much of a problem for him, and he often enjoyed the bloodshed that followed any exacution, but this was different.  
The kit had messy blonde hair plastered to his face, with three whisker-like scars adorning each cheek, something normal for a Youko. He looked tiny and malnourished, holding a small frame - maybe around four or five years old, he suspected. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried out in pain from the numerous wounds on his body.  
The drunken humans were throwing whatever they could at the boy; rocks, can, kunai - anything within the length of their arms. The amber-eyed Youko looked on with cold indifference as they continued to beat down mercilessly against the kit as he let out useless wails with his eyes tightly shut. It was the final straw when a silver-haired man formed odd shapes with his hands and yelled an unfamiliar term, before letting a weak fireball loose from his mouth. Ignoring the fact that humans should be incapable of such a thing, Kuyou decided to take action. With a superhuman leap, Kuyou jumped over the crowd, feeling a small twinge as he took the brunt of the attack. Relatively unharmed, he lit his palm on fire, ignoring the heavy drain from his exaustion. He surveyed the human's looks of shock as he jumped into the fray, before they incinerated as his first tail took shape.  
Soon all five of his tails were wrapped around him and the kit, and he allowed his instincts to override his common sense, in hope that the blast wouldn't use all of the energy he had left.


End file.
